Archive:Tinker Town Riots
Perusing the shelves of The Stormwind Archives, Ayiana Silverflower finds herself in the Historical Events section. She notices a small scroll sticking out, fresh fingerprints smeared on it. Grabbing it from the shelf, she finds a chair and settles down to read the newest addition. The event (Editor's Note: This report was written by an independent source. The Archives were on hand to document the event. However, an anonymous source came forward to a Senior Librarian, offering this excellent, first-person account. Thus, with permission from the author, has been copied and placed in the Archives for safekeeping.) By Notaes "Sparky" Taelight, C.N.A.D.* (*Certainly not a doctorate) GNOMEREGAN, DUN MOROGH- As the sun began to set behind the mountains of Khaz Modan, this reporter marched up to the halls outside the once great city of GNOMEREGAN. And got stabbed. Repeatedly. Ouch. But then the great and powerful Aestaela Lightspark, doctor of quantum pyrochemistry arrived, blowing all of my assailants away with a simple spell as she descended from the heavens above. And then, together. We waited. No one showed up. It seems... uh... the march left without us. So we bolted over to Tinker Town, where the demonstration was underway. Things started out peaceful enough - a few raised signs, some witty shouts. It was a true milieu, even - though gnomes were the most prominent race present among the activists, they were far from the majority. And then it got ugly. The Gnomish Intelligence Agency, purportedly the protectors of our people, raised their weapons as the crowd continued to increase in size. Racism even struck, as they hurled insults at Draenei passers-by. Tempers flared on both sides - Gadget and Ewwa with the GIA, who even hurled flare grenades into the crowd (though none were hurt because they were all terrible aims ) and Xyria, Grator and Nexxus on the activist side (Guild With Name Pending). Aestaela and Feriya rose into a shouting match, arguing with each other over their mutual friend Twizzlefizz, one of the many Tech Knights - gnomes brutally fitted with technological prosthetics to enhance their combat capabilities - that are now known to have been created by the (hopefully) late Sicco Thermaplugg. The extent of Mekkatorque's involvement is still unknown. A gnome known as Chibs Kegpopper broke in, escalating the tension further as he attempted to hold Mekkatorque hostage while... holding two fish to the High Tinker's throat. He promptly disappeared. Authorities have not even bothered. Eventually, the entire protest devolved into true violence - rocks were thrown, rotten fruit was hurled, people were hurled off of edges. The GIA threatened and even ordered their men to kill Wenzo, an insane muffin seller - thankfully, he appears to merely have become overwhelmed by emotion and is alright. The climax was reached, perhaps, when one of the very techknights - in the employ of the GIA - grabbed Dr. Lightspark from behind, holding an axe to her neck. Multiple shots from both the GIA and the activists were fired at the techknight, purportedly known as 'Digit', who seemed nonresponsive to the attacks as Dr. Lightspark broke into a panic attack. Lightspark and her assailant were dragged apart from each other as Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst, Ewwa and Feriya attempted to calm down the fray - but the spotlight was stolen by one gnome known as Abrozon, speaking in broken - but powerful - common, urging all gnomes to rise above the fray and remember their national identity. Shortly after, the demonstration broke, as the Guild With Name Pending, leading the activists, decided to leave. But that was not the end of the night's events. Sinisious, a former rebel of Gnomeregan who once proclaimed himself a gnome warlord, kidnapped Dr. Lightspark through a portal as she lay recovering from her panic attack. He attempted to kill her for her 'treachery' - branding her as the instigator - after brutally hurling her unconscious form into several stone pillars and walls. The exact aftermath at this point is not known; however, Spork Kegpopper, the self-proclaimed Guardian of Cenarius, along with a handful of Dr. Lightspark's coworkers appeared to have tracked down Sinisious - whose current whereabouts are unknown. This reporter impartially thanks them for rescuing Dr. Lightspark. And so the demonstration - and the night - ended. There is at least one new candidate on the field - Abrozon - and tensions are at an all-time high. With Mekkatorque still leading the polls, this reporter must ask - why? As we near three thousand days since Gnomeregan... why? What nation are we? Are we becoming? Notaes "Sparky" Taelight is not a doctor, and most certainly is not the Salutatorian and three time Muradin Bronzebeard Scholar of the Year of Anvilmar Theurgic Academy. All opinions expressed in this article are her impartial own, and resemblance to those held by Aestaela Lightspark, P.Y.C.D. is purely coincidental, as great minds think alike. ((Taken from the Wyrmrest Accord Forums, with permission)) Result Rushing to her office, Ayiana finds her own report of the Riots. Grabbing a quill, she prepares to add an addendum to the document. At the conclusion of the Riots, there were several new candidates whom announced themselves into the running: Abrozon & Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst. Rumors also floated around of an Orc candidate by the name of Tisuru, though no one came forward to back up this claim. Mekkatorque is still in the running to retain his position of High Tinker, however due to his busy schedule and numerous threats to his life, Mekkatorque has appointed Gadget as his "official emissary" during the elections. Gadget will speak on the Tinker's behalf for all public functions. The results of the riots also caused several injuries: three shootings, one of which was dragged out for further medical help. Fortunately no one was killed. See also * The Stormwind Archives * Guild With Name Pending External links Category:Archived Events Category:Archived